


Moonlight and Roses

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-15
Updated: 2001-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Unabashed sex and romance. Alex is welcomed home in his favorite way. After the fall of the syndicate, life goes on for this loving trio.





	Moonlight and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Moonlight and Roses by Laurel

Title: Moonlight and Roses  
Author: Laurel  
E-mail:   
Date: April 1, 2001  
Archive: Please ask first  
Pairing: Sk/K/M  
Summary: Unabashed sex and romance. Alex is welcomed home in his favorite way. After the fall of the syndicate, life goes on for this loving trio.   
Rating: NC-17   
Spoilers: The Red and the Black, Tunguska, Terma

* * *

Alex stood at the door to the large sprawling house with its rambling rose bushes threatening wild takeover of the remaining property. He remembered a time, long ago, when he'd broken into Fox's apartment, with its comfortable disarray and the hypnotic hum of his fish tank. Had kissed him for the first time there. Granted, it had been chaste. He'd stolen into Walter's well-appointed condo on several occasions as well. Thoughts of the condo still gave him the creeps when he thought of the night he'd spent alone and cold, handcuffed to the balcony. He would much rather have preferred spending the night with Walter in his warm bed that night. That was long before they had bought this house in the quiet suburbs. Now it was his home too.

Alex took out his key. His companions were home. He could see light spilling from the master bedroom upstairs. 

It had taken Alex some time getting used to living in suburban normalcy. It had taken getting used to sharing living space with the two other men. He'd lived alone for so long but now he'd never be lonely again. 

Once they would have greeted him with fists and handcuffs. Now his lovers greeted him with open arms and open legs, as the song says. They not only *loved* him, they *trusted* him.

Now that Spender was gone, a bullet between his eyes ending his life before the slow death of lung cancer could claim him, the consortium in shambles, the alien colonization dead in the water, life was as normal as possible. Fox had his beloved x-files back and chased monsters and unexplained phenomena with the same zest but none of the self-destructive compulsion he had before. Walter had been instrumental in rearranging the internal structure of the FBI after Spender's web of corruption had threatened to topple it and he had moved up in a position of great authority and respect.

As for Alex, he was both bad guy and good, sinner and saint for his role in working for the consortium and bringing about its downfall. He had found the perfect job, as a security systems analyst. It was mostly a day job with good perks, always challenging, minimal traveling. 

He had spent the better part of a year planning for Spender and his cronies to take the fall and worked out deals with the alien rebels to stop the colonization. When the end was near and Spender was cornered, he had let Walter pull the trigger on him, giving him that satisfaction. Walter had looked at him with an odd mixture of acceptance and gratitude, a curl of smoke coiling from a gun he rarely fired. Alex had run away like the animal he'd been nicknamed, slinking into the darkness, blending into the shadows.

He'd reappeared months later, exhausted and malnourished, on their doorstep, asking for shelter, a safe place to rest until he regained his strength, a place to hide from his remaining enemies. What he'd received had been more than he'd expected. Walter had arranged for full immunity. He was given his own room with a cozy bed, food, clothing, space when he needed it, arms to hold him when nightmares shook him out of sleep.

He regained his strength, became less skittish as they ignored his old, skulking ways and welcomed him into their home, their comfortable silences, their shared meals, their comfort, their affection.

Eventually he learned to relax and accept his growing role in their household. He gave up sleeping with weapons under his pillow. Eventually grudging respect for Skinner turned into a deep love. Eventually his fiery love for Fox deepened into an abiding one. Eventually he moved into the master bedroom permanently.

Alex made his way through the house quietly, setting the alarm as soon as he closed the door, not bothering to switch on the lights on his way upstairs.

Moonlight threw cold light into the old house, lighting a path his green eyes, enlarged pupils taking in all illumination, could clearly see.

In his old bedroom he undressed and stretched, muscles still aching from the airplane seat. Not that he was terribly uncomfortable. He always rode first class now. He ran his good hand over his chest and flat stomach, smiling as his cock twitched in anticipation of being welcomed home.

He ran the hot water, filling the tub. While he waited he shaved the stubble from his face. His bath didn't take long, only enough to lose the achiness and fatigue, to luxuriate for a few minutes in the scented bubbles. The aromatherapy bath soak that Fox had bought for him filled the steamy room with the aroma of oranges and mint, a heady scent that energized him.

He quickly washed himself off, shampooed his short cap of hair and dried himself hastily. He sprayed on the lightly perfumed oil he used instead of lotion to moisturize his body. It was a light musky smell that drove Fox crazy when he smelled it. The scent of the oil reminded his lover of heavy, velvety rose petals, ripe and ready to fall from the flower. 

Alex smiled at his mirror image, naked skin dewy with a sheen of oil and water. He left his prosthesis on the chair by the bed, and dressed in flimsy pajama bottoms and an old worn t-shirt of Walter's. Walter loved seeing his clothes on either of his lovers, although most of them were too big. 

Alex went to the main bedroom, opened the door and gazed for a moment at his lovers. They were sitting up in bed, Fox cradled against Walter's shoulder, while the older man read aloud to him from a poetry anthology. Alex decided the only bedtime reading they would hear tonight would be Fox's erotic stories. His wild imagination imbued his lovers with a never-ending source of creativity and arousal. 

Alex thrilled to the timbre and depth of Walter's deep voice. He loved that voice whether it was crooning to him, or snarling before his first cup of coffee in the morning. It had always fascinated him to hear that booming voice chewing out some hapless agent when he still worked at the F.B.I.

In turn Walter and Fox both loved to hear Alex's husky voice whisper endearments to both of them in his native tongue. They also decided that Russian was also a better language to curse with and Alex had taught them plenty of swear words.

The room was filled with the light of scented candles, sending their musky sandalwood and vanilla essences into the air. Moonlight sliced through the part in the gauzy curtains.

They looked up in unison and smiled. Alex found himself looking into a pair of warm brown eyes and an equally happy pair of hazel ones.

"Welcome home."

"Thanks. You two look cozy. Did you miss me?"

Alex grinned and pushed himself off the wall. Fox made room for him so he could slip into the middle. Walter set the book on the nightstand and slipped off his glasses. They gathered Alex in their arms, smothering him with kisses until he couldn't breathe.

"Hey guys, oxygen would be a good thing to have right now."

"Are you complaining?" Fox pouted.

"Never." Alex pulled Fox back into their three-way embrace.

"So, did you bring any souvenirs back from New York City?"

Alex chuckled and Walter rolled his chocolate brown eyes.

"Kind of, "Alex replied vaguely.

"No statute of liberty foam crowns?" Fox said with mock disappointment.

"I did get something."

"Where is it?" Walter asked.

"I have to show you, "Alex explained.

"So show us, " Fox insisted.

Alex slipped off his t-shirt in one fluid motion and leaned forward so Walter and Fox could see his back. On his right shoulder above the sharp bone of his shoulder blade was a tattoo. It was still fresh, only a week old. Three yellow roses were entwined together, outlined in a delicate tangerine. The green of the thorns and stems matched the deep green of the owner's eyes.

"Alex, it's beautiful," Walter whispered.

Walter and Fox traced the still healing tattoo with gentle fingers.

"I didn't know if you guys liked tattoos or not but I thought the design was so beautiful. The artist understood exactly what I wanted."

"Right down to the color," Fox mused.

"The same color as the roses you planted Alex." Walter traced the trail his fingers had followed with gentle kisses. 

Walter's warm breath on his back and Fox's long delicate fingers whispering down his heated skin made Alex shiver with pleasure. Walter pushed him down with a firm hand. Fox slid down his pajama bottoms, coaxing his hips up to remove them. His erection was disentangled from the material with a tug. 

Alex sighed and smiled as his lovers pounced on his body. It had been a long week since he'd seen them, since he'd made love to them. He laughed as he realized they missed him just as much.

Two hot, wet mouths devoured every inch of skin. Fingers tickled and teased. His body was on fire from his hickey-marked neck to his toes which dug into the mattress. He wallowed in his sensual greed for a few minutes, letting their hungry mouths suckle at his neck to taste his salty skin still damp from his bath. Tongues licked his chest and abdomen, dipped into his navel and finally lapped at his aching cock.

He begged in a hoarse voice when the pleasure became too much to bear. Alex was flipped into one of his favorite positions. He was face down, cradled between Fox's strong thighs. He was raised on his knees, firm round ass in the air. Walter was behind him, preparing him for penetration with strong gentle fingers and a generous amount of lube. 

Alex teased Fox, licking his belly and nipping at the lightly furred skin of his sensitive inner thighs until he whimpered in response. He didn't want to tease his generous lover any more and opened his mouth wide to receive him, swallowing Fox's cock to the root. Alex leaned on his one arm, making up for his tactile deficiency in this position with his oral talents.

Walter stretched his tiny hole with gentle fingers, preparing him carefully for something much bigger. Alex arched his back, fucking himself on Walter's hand, anxious for more. He lapped and sucked Fox's hard shaft, delighting in the moans and erratic breathing of his lover. He took his mouth away only long enough to beg Walter to enter him.

Walter ignored his pleas and pleasured him with his hand, patiently preparing him until he could easily push three of his fingers inside Alex's tight opening. Only then did he take his hand away. He listened for a moment to his lovers, enjoying the moans, groans and whimpering as they continued making love. Alex wiggled his adorable ass in the air as if to remind Walter of what he wanted. As if he could forget that he wanted to fuck Alex into the mattress. It was one of the ways he wanted to welcome him home. Things just weren't the same without Alex in the house.

Walter smoothed more lubricant on his cock, enjoying the slickness as he thrust his cock into his fist. He steadied Alex's wriggling bottom and slowly slid inside the tight entrance. Alex moaned in response, around Fox's erection. Walter fed his lover his cock an inch at a time, enjoying the incredible heat and tightness that sucked him in. When his balls slammed up against Alex's ass he held him up against his chest, taking the strain off his one arm. Alex trusted him now to hold him up, leaving his hand free to fondle his lovers.

Walter looked over Alex's shoulder, seeing him grip Fox's shaft. He watched, fascinated, as Alex's swollen lips and nimble tongue nibbled and suckled at his other lover's purplish cock. Fox was obviously close to coming. His eyes were closed, his head shaking back and forth, his lips mumbling incoherently and his hands held a death grip on the coverlet. One hand reached down to Alex's head, the long fingers slicing through his short thick hair as if to make sure Alex wouldn't stop making love to him.

Alex's hips thrust back in time to Walter's thrusts until they found the perfect rhythm. Walter knew he wouldn't last long. Alex's ass was just too perfectly hot and tight to keep fucking for long. Even for a man with Walter's self-control. He didn't think Alex would be able to contain himself much more either. There was a continous keening noise coming from Alex's throat as his head bobbed up and down in Fox's lap. 

Walter wanted to time it perfectly. They didn't often climax at the same time but on a few occasions they had managed to come within mere seconds of each other.

He reached down to Alex's hard shaft and dipped into the pre-cum leaking in sticky dribbles down his cockhead. It was a signal to Alex that Walter was ready to come. Of course the bigger man's heavy breathing and increased thrusts as well as the primitive growling was also a tip-off. Alex thought he could come just by hearing Walter's unique grunting and growling sounds he made during sex.

Alex increased his efforts to bring Fox to orgasm. His tongue swirled around the swollen head, dipping into the slit and dancing again as he swallowed his lover's engorged cock. His hand alternately pumped his shaft and massaged his balls gently until he knew Fox was on the edge. 

It didn't take much more than a few thrusts, a couple of hard strokes and oral gymnastics on the parts of the three lovers to bring them to mind-blowing, howling orgasms.

Alex's mouth was flooded with Fox's semen, the slightly bitter, salty fluid eagerly swallowed. He moaned deep in his throat as his orgasm was ripped from him by Walter's hard thrusts. Walter's shout echoed Fox's scream as he came hard inside Alex's body, collapsing on his back with exhaustion. 

Alex lay between Fox's thighs, his tongue still lazily licking at the softening cock and sweat dampened skin. His skin was salty, slightly sweet and Alex realized how hungry he was. Walter was stroking his muscular back, planting kisses on his spine. Fox's hand was still in his hair, caressing him lovingly.

Alex wasn't sure what he wanted to do next. He was sleepy from making love. He wanted to curl up around his lovers and talk and caress them then fall into a peaceful sleep. He wanted Walter to cook something wonderful. If all the meals were left to Fox, they would have Chinese morning, noon and night. The airplane food had been fine but nothing like home-cooked.

Alex nudged Walter up. Walter got up and went to the bathroom, returning with a wet washcloth to clean them up and a dry towel to wipe their damp skin.

"There's no place like home," Alex sighed.

Fox grinned at him, patting the spot beside him. Alex avoided the wet spot he'd made in the middle of the bed. Oh well, time to do the laundry again. Walter snuggled up to them, putting his arms around the two of them.

"Walter?" Alex said quietly.

"Yes, love."

"Could you make us something to eat?"

He looked up at Walter sweetly, ready to use any of his sexual charms in order to persuade his tired lover to go down to the kitchen and cook. He opened his green eyes wider, looked beseechingly at Walter. He pursed his lips, exaggerating a pout and smiled innocently, all the while rubbing his soft hair against Walter's arm, whispering his fingers down the furry chest. 

"Please?" he whispered.

Walter snorted. He couldn't resist any one of Alex's charms but put them together and he was helpless.

Fox snickered at Walter's weak resolve and smiled admiringly at Alex.

"All right, but only if you help."

"Deal."

Alex jumped out of bed, dragging Walter with him. 

Alex made him put on an apron. "After all, we don't want vital parts to get burned do we?" Alex said, patting Walter's cock.

They made their meal silently, enjoying each other's company. Fox helped them bring everything upstairs so they could eat in bed.

Alex got everything he wanted: making love with Walter and Fox, a home-cooked meal, good conversation and finally when they were exhausted from their late night, sleep came at last. Alex was lovingly wrapped in their embrace and dreamed only good dreams.

  
Archived: May 05, 2001 


End file.
